


Things I Adored before, I Love Even More with You

by kmsmitty



Series: Try to Love Me. I'll Try to Save You. [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsmitty/pseuds/kmsmitty
Summary: Seungri has loved many things in his life. His love for Jiyong alters that love, amplifying it, until Seungri's heart could burst.





	Things I Adored before, I Love Even More with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).



> Just a tiny bit of fluff.

Saturday mornings. Seungri had always lived for them. No school, no work. Just cartoons and time for himself. His dad used to make him breakfast every Saturday, letting him eat in the living room so that he never missed a second of his shows. He felt free.

Now, Saturday mornings consisted mostly of staring at his boyfriend of 6 years. Jiyong worked night shift, so he would pour himself into bed a few hours before Seungri would be getting up for the day. No matter how hard he tried, Jiyong always woke Seungri up. Seungri had since learned to pretend to still be asleep, not having the heart to hear Jiyong apologize for the umpteenth time. He would wait a bit, then roll over and spoon the elder boy. Jiyong always sighed into his hold. It still made his heart flutter, even after so many years spent together.

Saturday mornings were for soothing Jiyong in his sleep. Seungri would run his fingers through his hair, willing the crease in Jiyong's eyebrows to smooth out. He was grateful that the lab didn't allow crazy hair colors. Jiyong's hair was soft from no longer bleaching it. Seungri would count each of Jiyong's eyelashes, admire how they fanned out against his cheekbones. When he had finished counting, Seungri would run his nose along Jiyong's. Jiyong would squirm in his slumber, and Seungri would kiss the corner of his mouth to calm him. He wondered how he ever got so lucky.

~

Thursday afternoons. Seungri had always loved them. Thursday was his favorite day of the week. When he was a child, his grandmother would always take him to lunch and then to the park in his neighborhood. They would sit together on the swings, and she would tell him about how the city had changed since she was his age. She was his favorite person.

Now, Seungri went into work early, so that he could rush home to spend Thursday afternoons with Jiyong. They had spent many hours, and way too much money, building a tiny garden in their backyard. It was covered in flowers: daisies, daffodils, roses, gladiolus, narcissus, tulips. Jiyong would paint them while Seungri watered them. Seungri would steal sprigs of lilac from his neighbor to give to Jiyong. Even after years of this weekly occurrence, Jiyong still blushed. Seungri would watch the color slowly creep up through his face, notice how Jiyong tried to hide it. He would lace their fingers together and tell Jiyong how much he loved him.

~

Rainy days. Seungri loved to take naps, and rainy days were the perfect weather for a glorious nap.

Now, gentle, rainy days were spent snuggled in with the love of his life. Lounging in their pyjamas all day. Reading books from cover to cover in a few hours.

On days when it poured, when the lightning and thunder shook the house, Seungri would find himself in bed, under a fort of blankets and pillows, trying to calm his boyfriend's fears.

Jiyong had always been afraid of storms. He would curl in on himself, into a tiny ball, and whimper. Seungri would curl around him, wrapping his limbs around Jiyong's tiny frame. He would sing him songs that they loved, songs from his childhood, songs he made up on the spot. Jiyong would ease into the warmth and comfort of the younger boy's arms, and eventually, he would fall asleep. Seungri never left his side.

~

Old movies. Seungri was a sucker for them. Because of his close relationship with his grandmother, he had grown up watching the classics on repeat. It was like stepping into her past, getting a glimpse of what she was like when she was younger.

She always told him, "There isn't love like that anymore."

Seungri had always hoped to prove her wrong.

Now, as he cradled Jiyong's head in his lap, watching the same old movie they always watched when they couldn't decide on something new, he knew he had proven her wrong.

Seungri would whisper, "I'm glad we have an older love," into his boyfriend's ear. Jiyong never understood what that meant, but that was okay.


End file.
